


Willow/Oz Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing Willow/Oz from BtVS.





	

Willow's feeling confident these days.  
  
She's doing well in her new college classes, enjoying college life and her deepening relationship with her boyfriend, and her skill at magic is swiftly developing into something stronger than she ever imagine. She thinks she's just about got it mastered.  
  
Yes, things are going very well for Willow these days.  
  
These contented thoughts flow through her mind as she leans in closer to Oz, even as she tries to lose herself in the moment. It seems her mind is constantly working, constantly busy -- until Oz finds a way to shut it up for her.  
  
He pulls her into his arms, his lips brushing hers in a light, teasing kiss that gradually deepens -- and she feels her body stirring in response against him. She lets out a soft, contented little moan as his hands began to drift over her with soft, almost reverent touches, expert in their precision and driving her to greater levels of desire.  
  
All at once, they're distracted with alarm as the curtains across the room suddenly ignite, bursting into flames. Willow and Oz both react instantly, leaping up from the sofa and beating out the flames with a blanket before they can spread.  
  
"I don't understand." Oz frowns, puzzled. "What made that happen?"  
  
"Um... it wasn't supposed to happen, but... I think maybe... I did," Willow sheepishly confesses with an embarrassed shrug.  
  
Oz still looks puzzled a moment longer before understanding dawns in his eyes, and he gives her a smile of amused affection.  
  
Willow thinks that maybe she hasn't quite mastered her magic as well as she thought -- but at the moment, she can't quite bring herself to care.


End file.
